The Truth and Something Beautiful
by AngelicInkLing
Summary: This story is related to my "Hidden Truth Series".. Behind those mean words and bitchy appearance.. If you just scratch beneath the surface, you might just find something beautiful.. RonBOn AU-ish
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

This is a part of the "Hidden Truth Universe".. Yay! My first series in also since the respond to the compilation of one-shots in "Over a Cup of CocoMoo" wasn't what I expected. I have decided to go with a multi-Chapter for the Valentines contest.. This will revolve around how I think things should go between RonBon.. AU-ish.. Hope you like this one.. ^^

** Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

Bonnie woke up with the sound of birds chirping outside her window. The warm breeze grazed her skin telling her that it was time to get up. Sleepily she grabbed the clock on her bedside drawer and took a look at the time. It was still too early but it never hurt anyone before she thought to herself. Lazily she got up from the bed as she slowly walked to the small bathroom that was attached to her room.

She was going through her usual morning routine in the bathroom when the door to her bedroom suddenly burst open exposing Connie and Lonnie standing side-by-side.

"Get up Lazy butt!" Connie Shouted.

"Wake up or we'll drag you down to breakfast."Lonnie added.

The two stood arms crossed as they waited at the door looking at the bed while waiting for a response from the brunette. Unknown to them, Bonnie was in the bathroom brushing that was why she couldn't reply to them, but being the impatient duo that they were. They both stormed their way inside the room and as soon as they reached the bedside they pulled the covers only to reveal pillows under it.

"Ugh!" Connie grunted.

"Bonnie!" Lonnie shouted.

Bonnie walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and a toothbrush in her mouth. She was still brushing so she didn't bother to greet them. The two looked at her and sent daggers her way with their stare. She was already used to this so she simply shrugged at them.

Pissed that they were embarrassed by their little sister, the two stormed out the room same way they stormed in. Bonnie couldn't help but snicker as she watched the two leave. They made her life hell so she enjoyed this rare sweet moments when she was able to one up them.

After finishing her morning routine, she went to her wardrobe closet and picked out a blue dress with a black belt accessory. Dressing up as quickly as she could, she moved in front of the mirror and fixed her hair. Once content with her appearance, she hurriedly rushed down and headed directly to the kitchen.

Just like breakfast every day, Bonnie sat between their mom and dad. She was always the little princess to their parents that's why her elder sisters never liked her. She always got the attention and she always had her way, not that she always asked for it. Honestly she wanted to be liked by her sisters and have a normal sister-sister relationship with them but because of Connie and Lonnie's jealousy of her, it wasn't possible.

"How's my little Bon-Bon?" Mrs. Rockwaller cooed as she pinched Bonnie's cheek. This made Bonnie furiously blush as she watched Connie and Lonnie snickering at her expense. She wanted to tell them off but she would just add fuel to the fire.

"That's enough." Mr. Rockwaller told them after he put down his news paper. Immediately the four women hushed up and quietly ate their food. Mr. Rockwaller rarely voiced out his opinion as he felt that his wife and daughters should express themselves freely but when it came to times like this, his word was law.

After breakfast, Bonnie quickly pecked her mom and dad's cheeks before sprinting for the garage.

"Today is a great day." Bonnie repeated it in her head as she tried to absorb the positive vibe of the surrounding. As soon as she entered her car she quickly floored the gas as she tried to catch up on something she was looking to see every morning. After a few turns here and there, she finally reached the street that overlooked her real goal.

Ron Stoppable, the cheerleading team's Mad Dog mascot and Kim's good friend was now just exiting their house. As usual he had that goofy grin on his face and the aura that radiated happiness to everyone and everything around him. She had crushed on him hard since the first time she had seen him but never actually done anything for him to know.

The only person to know of her feelings about the blond goofball was her childhood best friend, Tara. Bonnie was hesitant at first but since Tara knew her very well, she wasn't able to hide it for too long. Ever since that time, Tara had always tried to create opportunities for her, sometimes by pretending that she was even crushing on the blond.

"Take a picture." Tara said from behind her as the blond placed her bag inside Bonnie's car. Bonnie didn't bother to look back at her as she was too absorbed watching her secret crush from a distance. Tara could only shake her head as she watched her friend drooling at the cute blond below.

"Come on B." Tara called out to her friend as she looked at her watch. If they were going to stay there longer then they would definitely be late for school.

"Alright... alright... Hold your horses T." Bonnie said as she saw Ron finally meet up with Kim. She sighed as she watched him smile at her. The smile that she wished belonged only to her. She quickly moved to her car and sat on the driver's seat.

"Seat belt." Bonnie told Tara as she started her car.

The drive was very quick as Bonnie tried to make good time so that she would arrive before Kim and Ron. Sure enough once they arrived at the school only a handful of teens were seen roaming around the grounds.

"You know B." Tara started as she looked at her friend get out of the car. "You could save us a whole lot of trouble if you would just approach Ron. He's a good guy and being your all so pretty self should be able to get his attention."

Bonnie thought for a couple of seconds as she walked towards Tara's side before finally speaking.

"My all so pretty self..." Bonnie said before giving her friend a wry smile. Tara knew that Bonnie had a lot of self esteem issues because of her sisters. It's true that in school she is the 'Queen B' but deep inside she knew that that was only a mask her friend wears to try to hide her self esteem issues. She knows that the true Bonnie is a kind loving person and not bitch that everyone thinks she is.

Tara was about to comment something about her issues when Bonnie saw Ron and Kim in the distance.

"Gah! Have you seen Kim lately? I work hard for this figure and she just seemed to be genetically made that way." Bonnie complained to her friend as pointed at Kim in the distance. Tara just smiled and shook her head as she guided her friend towards the two people who had just arrived.

"Hi guys!" Tara greeted them with a smile. Kim and Ron waved at the blond as they closed the distance between them. Kim was her usual cheerful self while Ron looked a bit under the weather.

"You ok there Ron?" Tara asked, concerned at what the blonds problem could be. Kim simply waved it off and told her that he had missed the special GWA edition featuring a battle with Pain King in it.

Bonnie watched from behind Tara and saw how Ron looked so sad. She knew it was no trivial thing for him as he usually takes this kind of things so seriously. She wanted to talk to him and tell him that she was able to video tape the whole thing but her self esteem issues got in the way. Instead of offering him to watch it in her house, Queen B came out and lashed him with her words.

"You're such a loser stoppable." Queen Bonnie said making the three look at her. Bonnie's mind started to race as she tried to think of a way to say something nice to make up for what she said but things just continued to go Queen Bonnie's way.

"Watching a freak show makes you a freak you know." Queen Bonnie told Ron with a smirk. Tara knew instantly what Bonnie was going through. She wanted to help her friend but Kim had already voiced out her two cents.

"Ron is not a freak." Kim said as she moved between Bonnie and Ron. "And you don't get to tell people what they can and can't watch."

"Move it Possible. I'm not talking to you." Queen Bonnie said as she tried to stare Kim down. Kim showed her signature courage as she stood in front of Queen Bonnie unflinching. Before things escalated, Tara quickly grabbed Bonnie's arm and pulled her away, right after mouthing apologise to both Kim and Ron.

As Bonnie and Tara moved away from the two, Bonnie slowly calmed down and went back to her usual self. Tara simply hugged her tight as she tried to comfort Bonnie. She knew that this every day event was really hard on her friend and she just wished that she could do something about it.

Bonnie walked by her side as they headed for their first class. She thought about what had just happened and the reason she was almost ready to bit Kim's head off. She didn't really have anything against Kim but she was just that jealous because Kim is the only person that is always with Ron.

"Gah!" Bonnie grunted as she felt her head about to explode. If it weren't for her confidence issues then she should be the one beside Ron. She was still mentally battling with herself when Tara nudged her out of her trance.

"We're here." Tara said as she entered the door to the classroom.

"This is going to be one of those days again." Bonnie thought to herself as she followed her blond friend.

The classes seemed to drag on forever but Bonnie thanked the heavens because it somehow got her mind off things. See was at least able to get through a couple of hours without mentally beating herself up for the things that had happened this morning.

Bonnie wanted to talk to Ron and apologize to him but the fear that he might be angry at her for what she did to him earlier was eating away what courage she had summed up. She was in this though when Tara called her. She explained what she wanted to do and Tara was all ecstatic in her seat as the blond promised to help her with Ron.

The two planned out how they were going to approach Ron and how Bonnie was going to set things straight with him. They continued with their chat while the lesson their teacher was telling them was left unheard.

After all their morning classes, Tara quickly pulled Bonnie with her as they hurried towards the cafeteria. Tara knew that since they were looking for Ron, the best place to look for him would be where he could find something to eat.

Sure enough he was already in line with Kim by his side chatting lively as they waited for their turn. Tara pointed them to Bonnie and reminded her how their plan was supposed to go. The brunette simply nodded and then left to go where she should be.

Tara followed their plan and quickly made her way through the crowd to get to where Kim and Ron were. Once the two saw her, they greeted her and offered to get her what she wanted. Tara shook her head in decline of their offer and instead explained that she needed to talk to Ron.

The blond looked at Kim before turning back to Tara. He smiled at her and told Kim to get his meal before finally following Tara off. She guided him towards an empty room and told him to come in. Ron asked her why they needed to talk inside the room when they could already freely talk in the corridors but Tara told him that it was important they talked inside. Ron just shrugged his head and then followed the blonds' orders.

As soon as he entered the room, Ron heard the lock of the door click behind him. Sensing something was amiss, he quickly turned around only to be surprised by Bonnie standing in front of the door with her back on it.

Ron gulped as beads of cold sweat formed on his forehead while scenes of torture and unexplained pain ran through his head like a nine millimetre. His pondering was cut short when he saw Bonnie moved away from the door and closer to him.

He felt his body instinctively step back with each step Bonnie took to get close to him.

Bonnie was feeling the frustration and the hurt as she saw Ron move back with each step she moved forward. She mentally hit and scolded herself for instilling this fear in him. If she could only take back all the things she had done to him as Queen Bonnie.

"Ugh! Don't move!" Queen Bonnie shouted at Ron, making the blond freeze in his spot. "I just want us to talk."

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. Bonnie was telling him that she wanted to talk. No snide remarks, No hurtful words and most of all he felt an unfamiliar feeling from the way she spoke to him. He was still thinking about the things he was hearing when he noticed how she looked in front of him right now. Bonnie was like a school girl in front of her crush when she is about to confess her love for him.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie said as she looked him in the eyes. She wanted to explain herself and tell him everything then and there but Queen Bonnie fought her every step of the way.

"Tara said I was too mean to you, so there I said it." Queen Bonnie told Ron.

He was confused at what he was both seeing and hearing. One minute she could have fooled him she was all sweet and nice but suddenly she changed back to her snarly self.

"It's okay Bonnie." Ron told her as he moved closer to her. "I know you didn't mean all that."

A warm hand touched Bonnie's heart as she learned he didn't really think ill of her even though she had been a bitch to him. Looking at him, she felt her heart jump from its spot as the way he smiled at heart almost melted her heart and sent her to heaven.

Slowly and unconsciously she closed the gap between them. Within a split second her lip touched his and in that moment the whole world stopped for them. It was just a short and gentle kiss between her and Ron but something told her that this was the start of something.

Just as they were parting, Queen Bonnie kicked back in and took control of the situation. She moved back a couple of steps away from Ron while she tried to catch her breath. As soon as she had regained her composure she quickly made for the door.

"I kissed you all better so we're even." Queen Bonnie said before turning around. Before she could exit the room though, she turned once again to say something else to the blond. "If anyone finds out what happened in this room, I-AM-GOING-TO-KILL-YOU."

Ron stood in the room with his mouth agape as he couldn't comprehend what was happening. He stood there like an idiot for a good full minute before his brain started to work again. He was just about to move when a head poked in to check up on him. Tara just looked at him to check and after seeing him in his state, she quickly disappeared just like how fast she poked her head in.

Ron slowly made his way back into the cafeteria. A Part dreamy, a part confused and a whole lot hungry. Unknown to him, Bonnie and Tara were watching him as he entered the cafeteria. They proceeded to their table right after they left him in empty classroom.

"Poor Ron" Tara said as she watched Ron walk back to Kim. She noticed that just like in the classroom, he was not acting like his usual self. After observing him some more, she turned her head and looked at her best friend questioningly.

"What?" Bonnie asked before taking a spoonful of her food. Tara didn't say anything but instead she raised an eyebrow at her best friend. Bonnie sat uncomfortably in her chair, fidgeting as Tara continued her gaze at her. After a couple of seconds she couldn't take it anymore so before talking she made sure that no one was around to hear them.

"Okay, so I kissed him inside the classroom." Bonnie told Tara in the most flat out tone that she could do but her best friend knew better. Tara simply gave her a knowing smile before going back to her food. Bonnie was surprised that Tara didn't ask her for any details but instead the blond busied herself with her food.

"You're not going to ask me about it?" Bonnie asked incredulously. Tara giggled as she heard the outburst from Bonnie. The brunette crossed her arm in front of her and then looked at the blond with questioning eyes.

"So how was the kiss?" Tara asked before puckering her lips in a teasing manner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

Tara couldn't remove the smile on her face after Bonnie told her all the juicy details about her encounter with Ron inside the empty classroom. She now understood why the blond was acting that way during lunch time.

Everything seemed to fall into place as Bonnie's action seemed to have started the wheels of fate. It is true that they weren't close yet but what happened earlier was definitely a start.

Bonnie tried to shush her up but Tara wouldn't have any of it, all Bonnie could do was shake her head as she watched her best friend walk towards the gym. She wished she didn't tell Tara about what had happened but her best friend knew how to squeeze her with information.

Pushing the door of the gym open, Tara greeted all of their teammates with a big smile as she walked towards the group. Bonnie followed behind her, irritation evident in her face. This was one of the reasons their relationship was a love-hate thing because Tara was the only one who could push her buttons.

Bonnie greeted the group but when her eyes landed on Kim, her irritation for the redhead surfaced. Kim hadn't done anything bad to her but the time she spends with Ron and how she spends it really gets to her nerve.

"Good Morning Bonnie." Kim greeted her as she finally stopped in front of the group beside Kim.

"Can it Possible. So what are these new moves you were all so big headedly bragging around?" Queen Bonnie asked as she placed one hand on her hip. Kim wanted to confront her but decided otherwise. Tara moved in between the two and slowly pushed Bonnie aside so that they could avoid a fight this early in the training.

This was the only thing that made her happy, this and spending time with Tara or crushing on Ron. She didn't worry because she had full confidence in her twelve years of ballet classes and training. Feeling her psyche moving to the back of her mind, Queen Bonnie took the centre stage and then quickly started to take charge of the practice.

As usual the practice of the Middleton Cheer squad became a clash between the brunette and the redhead. Having been on the team long enough and had always witnessed their fights, the other cheer leaders quietly sat on the bleachers watching them.

Back and forth their banter raged on and the spectators could do nothing but simply watch. After a couple of minutes there was silence after Kim asked a question Bonnie could never answer.

"What's your problem with me Bonnie?" Kim huffed. Queen Bonnie stiffened at the question and didn't respond. She simply turned her back on the redhead and the rest of the team. She didn't have a come-back to that as she knew deep inside that it was her jealousy that was making her cranky towards the redhead.

"I just don't like your 'I'm perfect so follow me' attitude." Bonnie lied while Kim looked at her perplexed. She couldn't believe that she comes off like that to others. She was so down that she didn't have the strength to argue when Tara came from behind her.

"Don't listen to her K." Tara said as she held both Kim's shoulders with her hands. "She's just being her usual bitchy self." She added as she reassured Kim they didn't think of her that way. Kim gave her a understanding smile and then instead of facing Bonnie again, she turned and walked towards the rest of the group.

As soon as Tara and Bonnie were left alone together, Bonnie thanked the blond for her save. Tara could only shake her head in reply while the brunette looked down on the floor. She felt so bad about being mean to Kim even though the redhead hasn't done anything bad to her but she just couldn't shake the feeling away.

"Come on, we still have practice." Tara told her as she pulled the brunette to follow. Bonnie smiled at her to show that she was now okay and once they got back to the group, they continued their interrupted practice.

It went on for two more hours before Kim finally huddled them for her last assessment. She told them the things they needed to improve and what to look out for. Once everyone pitched in on their conversation, Kim being the captain told them that they could all go.

They tiredly walked towards the locker room and then one-by-one got undressed to head for the showers. Kim and Bonnie were the last to get undressed because Kim still had a couple of things she was writing on her notebook for the cheers while Bonnie sat on the floor with her back on her locker.

Kim was still a little upset with their encounter earlier but when she saw Bonnie tiredly resting on the floor, she asked if the brunette was okay.

"You okay B?" Kim asked sincerity evident in her voice. Bonnie didn't know if it was because she was tired or she was caught off guard by her sincerity that she answered Kim without any sarcasm or bite in her words.

"I'm okay K." Bonnie answered as she slowly stood up from her spot. The redhead didn't push her anymore but instead just placed her things inside the lockers and then headed for the showers after undressing.

Bonnie watched as Kim disappeared behind the wall that separated the showers and the locker room. She couldn't believe she had a normal conversation with her, short but it still counted. She had already started to undress herself, her skirt off and her top only hanging on one arm when Ron suddenly came crashing down on the floor of the locker room.

"Kim bad news!" Ron shouted as he tried to stand up. He was already kneeling when he saw something that totally knocked the wind out of him. He had just raised his head when he saw Bonnie in front of him with nothing but her panty and bra. The situation had surprised both of them as Bonnie just stood there blushing while Ron was kneeling in front of her with his mouth agape.

"Wow." Ron muttered as he continued to admire her body. This snapped Bonnie out of her trance. Ron was in front of her looking at her wearing only her undergarments. Panic struck her making her do the only thing she could think off.

"Ahh!" Bonnie screamed calling the attention of the rest of the squad while Ron snapped out of his daze. He quickly doubled back and fell on his ass while the rest of the squad came out of the showers with towels wrapped around them.

Kim was holding a mop with both hands as she moved in front of the group. She was surprised to see Bonnie on the floor covering herself with her hands while Ron sat opposite of her. A lot of questions ran through her head but she wasn't able to think about the situation any more as Bonnie came running to their back.

"What did you do Ron?" Kim asked while she pointed the mop at him in a threatening manner. Ron gulped as he saw Kim came nearer. He was trying to think of a way to explain to Kim that it was just an accident when he remembered the reason he came barging in.

"I'll explain later." Ron said as he quickly stood up. "We have an emergency so get dressed. I'll wait for you outside." He explained before running out of the locker room.

"What was that all about?" Kim asked herself before looking back at Bonnie. The brunette was being held by Tara who just nodded at her. Kim got the signal to go so she quickly got dressed and ran after Ron.

The rest of the squad gave Bonnie some space in respect for her feelings but also because of fear of what she might do. They knew Ron was a nice guy since he was their mascot but they were afraid what Bonnie might do to him because of the incident.

"You okay B?" Tara asked as she held the brunette.

Bonnie just nodded and hugged the blond back. She was surprised at what had happened but somehow she couldn't get herself to be mad at Ron. Why couldn't she Bonnie asked herself as Tara guided her towards the shower.

"So do you think he liked what he saw?" Tara teased as she tried to make light of the situation.

Bonnie giggled at what the blond had said and for the first time after the incident she was finally able to smile again and be herself. She knew that he liked what he saw and she was going to get back at him for it. He can't be the only one to get what he wants.

Tara knew the smile on her face so well. It was a trademark smirk when she has a plan in mind about getting what she wanted.

"When do you think they'll be back?" Bonnie asked Tara after they got out of the showers. The blond simply shrugged at her best friend before pulling something out of her bag. Bonnie looked at the object quizzically before asking Tara what she was thinking.

"I think I know what you're thinking." Tara said as she continued to key-in something in her mobile. She kept silent until she finally found what she was looking for. "This is Ron's number. Call him." Tara told her.

Bonnie stared at the number blinking on the screen. She never knew her best friend had his number and she never knew that Tara could read her so well. The smirk on her face only grew as the thoughts of what could happen dawned on her.

She quickly copied the number from Tara's mobile onto hers and then afterwards gave her best friend a tight hug. Tara knew that her best friend would be jumping with joy right now if not for the rest of the squad that were still waiting outside the locker room.

Once the two got out of the locker room, the rest of the squad that waited approached them. They showed their sympathy towards what had happen, which Bonnie warmly accepted. She reassured them that she was okay and that it was no big to her.

Unknown to the group the brunette had a plan against the blond once he returned.

They separated paths after they got out of the gym. Bonnie and Tara walked together as they moved towards Bonnie's car. She was thinking about the things she had planned for Ron when Tara called her attention.

"Hello! Earth to Bonnie!" Tara told her as the blond waved her hand in front of Bonnie. Bonnie was smiling ear-to-ear when Tara interrupted her day dreaming.

"What gives T?" Bonnie asked in an irritated voice. The blond almost laughed at her reaction because she had an idea about what the brunette was thinking. She shook her head before repeating what she was saying just a couple of seconds ago.

"I said... please wipe your drool as it's unbecoming of a lady." Tara teased before laughing her heart out. Bonnie blushed furiously at what he best friend had commented. She quickly went in the driver's side and then slammed the door after her.

"I'm sorry... but if you're going to be acting that way then you should just admit it to him up front." Tara commented.

Bonnie looked at her for a full minute before asking if she was really that obvious. The blond just smiled at her before nodding in reply.

"That obvious huh." Bonnie said to herself as she faced forward.

"Well it's ok." Bonnie told Tara. "Coz next time... It's payback."

"And what may I ask do you have in mind?" Tara asked as she pulled on her seatbelt.

"Let's just say I'm going to be having an obedient slave." Bonnie said as she turned her key to start the car.

**Author's Note:**

So what do you guys think?. Do you like it?. Do you hate it?. Whichever you choose I promise that this story will now pick up from this point.. Hope you support the story.. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

Ron tiredly walked towards their house after Kim dropped him off. He was fully exhausted by their mission and the scolding that Kim gave him about him just barging in on the women's locker room. He apologized for what had happened and explained his side but Kim told him that he needed to apologize to Bonnie and explain his side.

He was still lost in this pondering when he heard people laughing inside his house.

"Strange." Ron thought to himself as his parents were usually just sitting in front of the television now since it was almost late. He wondered about who their guest could be but decided to just enter the house and see for himself.

All the people seemed to be gathered in the living room as that was the only room he could hear any activity from. He cautiously tiptoed over to the wall dividing blocking his view of the living room and then from there slowly peeked at who his parents were talking about.

He was both surprised and scared at what he saw. Bonnie was sitting opposite of his parents and they were talking lively with laughter interjecting every now and then. Ron gulped as he saw Bonnie laughing. She was so beautiful he thought to himself.

"If only she was always like that." Ron thought. He pondered more about the positive things about Bonnie but as he thought more the images of what he saw in the locker room came flooding back. A loud yelp escaped his lips as the image of Bonnie killing him for what he saw came into mind.

The three people in the living room all looked at his direction in unison.

"Ronald." Mr. Stoppable called him.

"How long have you been standing there honey?" Mrs. Stoppable asked as she gestured him to come into the living room. Ron gulped as he took one step at a time while trying to avoid eye contact with Bonnie. He looked for a spot to sit but when he saw that the only space available was beside Bonnie, he thought about just standing up.

"Here, sit down Ronnie." Bonnie told him as she gently pulled him to sit beside her. His parents cooed at him when they saw the way Bonnie treated him. Unknown to them and Ron, this was part of what Bonnie had planned for Ron.

"Come on Honey, Time to get cooking." Mr. Stoppable said as he pulled his wife up. They both looked at each other smiling before looking back at the two youngsters.

"Bonnie dear, you'll stay for dinner okay?" Mrs. Stoppable offered. Bonnie nodded energetically before looking at Ron. Ron's face however was as white as a marble as the horror of what Bonnie could have planned ran through his head.

Once Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable left the living room, Bonnie faced Ron while sitting. She cleared her throat first before finally letting the blond know of what she had in mind.

"Nervous now aren't you Stoppable?" Queen Bonnie asked with a smirk. Ron gulped and then nodded in reply. He knew that he had no way of getting out of this mess without Bonnie getting even with him. It's best to bite the bullet so to speak.

"Bonnie, I just..." Ron tried to explain what had happened but Bonnie cut him off by putting one of her finger in front of his lips. She shushed him up and then continued with what she was saying.

"You saw me with just my undergarments without permission and you embarrassed me in front of the squad." She told to him as she pulled her hand back. "Now for a woman, that is something that should never happen." Bonnie added.

She paused for a moment to try to see if Ron would say anything but seeing as he was frozen in his spot, she continued on with what she was saying. She explained to Ron that he was to be her slave for a full week and that he was going to follow her every command without complain. Once the week was over, he would be free of her and they would forget that the incident had ever happened.

"Okay... What's the catch?" Ron asked sceptically as he tried to run what she had explained to him in his head. Bonnie shook her head as she never thought it would be this hard to get her idea through the blonds' thick head.

"You will follow everything I tell you, without complains, without hesitation and definitely you will follow my command to the letter." Bonnie elaborated to him before pulling on his shirt. "Or else I will tell your parents how you violated poor little me." Queen Bonnie said as she put on a hurt face.

Cold sweat formed on Ron's forehead as Bonnie's words finally sunk in.

"Okay, since you understand now." Bonnie started. "Your first order is to stay away from Kim the whole week and you will only spend your time with me."

Images flooded Bonnie's mind as the possibilities of what they could do together ran through her mind. "Maybe I can make him take me on a date." She thought to herself.

"But I thought you hated to be near me." Ron said weakly as he remembered how repulsed she was of his presence. This woke Bonnie from her daydreaming and made her quickly think of a response.

"Since you're going to be my slave then you should always be near me." Bonnie explained. "Think about it, what if I need something done and you're not there."

After a couple of seconds of thinking it over, Ron bought her explanation.

"Now we will have dinner with your parents and we will pretend that everything is fine and dandy." Bonnie told him as she pulled him up. She quickly turned her back on him once he stood up as the contact with their hands made her blush. This was the first real contact that they had ever since she knew the blond. Ron on the other hand was also feeling a warm sensation inside of him due to the contact that they were sharing. He couldn't explain it but even though Bonnie was bossing him around and blackmailing him, he couldn't get it in himself to be mad at her.

The two went to join Ron's parents in the dinner table and happily ate Mrs. Stoppable's cooking. Bonnie was a charmer, Ron thought to himself as he watched her get close to his parents. They were now so close she probably has them feeding on her hand.

His parents were so happy with Bonnie that they didn't notice his worried appearance.

"Would you like some more Bonnie dear?" Mrs. Stoppable asked. Bonnie politely declined and told her that even thought it was a very tempting offer to get some more, she would need to watch her diet because of her cheerleading.

Bonnie made sure to emphasis on cheerleading while she was looking at Ron making him almost choke on his food. After seeing his reaction, Bonnie simply smiled at him and then continued on with her eating.

Stories and Laughter were shared all around and if one would see what was happening, they would say that Bonnie fitted well with Ron's family. After they ate desert, Mrs. Stoppable shooed them back to the living room while she and her husband took care of the cleaning up. Bonnie offered to help but Mrs. Stoppable wouldn't have any of it, though she was happy that Bonnie offered.

Once the two were inside the living room, Ron immediately confronted Bonnie and asked her what happened during dinner.

"What? I can't enjoy the company of your parents?" Bonnie asked incredulously. Ron was taken aback by what she had that he stopped to think things through. It was true that Bonnie could have seriously enjoyed having dinner with them but some comments with double meaning she let slip made him think otherwise.

"By the way. Don't forget to come to my house early tomorrow, okay?" Bonnie asked as she gestured to go back into the kitchen.

"Why are you going back there?" Ron said as he tried to catch up with her.

"Duh. I need to thank you parents for their hospitality and I need to go as well." Bonnie said as she continued to walk towards the kitchen. She was saved the trip when Ron's parents came out of the kitchen.

Bonnie thanked her hosts and then bid them goodbye. Ron's parents were saddened that she had to go already but Ron was relieved that she was leaving. He quietly walked Bonnie to her car and then opened the door to the driver's seat for her.

"You're quite the gentleman aren't you Stoppable?" Bonnie said as she went in her car. Ron could only give a nervous smile as she looked back at him. "Don't think this changes anything though." Queen Bonnie added before showing him her trademark smirk.

She bid him goodbye before speeding off to go home. Ron was left standing outside their house watching Bonnie's white car disappear in the distance. He was left there thinking, asking himself what he had gotten himself into.

Meanwhile, Bonnie couldn't remove the smile on her face as she sped away from Ron's house. Before today she could only dream about meeting his parents and spending some time with him in their house but today, she had dinner with them and they liked her so much.

"Lucky." Bonnie said to herself as she remembered their little incident. She knew that it was downright underhanded to use that but this was the opportunity she was waiting for. She was going to capitalize on that incident and make sure that the whole week they spend close together would get him to like her.

Bonnie thought about their talk earlier in the living room and she mentally pated herself as the call to stay away from Kim the whole week was a good one. He was definitely going to stay by her side and she was sure that he won't be spending any time with other girls.

She was still happily daydreaming about the things she would ask him to do and the time that they would be spending together that she didn't notice that she had already stopped in front of their house. It took her a couple more minutes before she finally noticed where she was and once she had snapped out of her daydreaming, she quickly exited the car and went in.

Bonnie slept peacefully that night as she dreamt of her and Ron. This made her wake up much more cheerful than normal the next morning that even though Connie and Lonnie belittled her, she didn't even notice them. All she could think of that morning was what to wear and how she was going to spend the rest of the day.

She was cheerfully hopping down the stairs when she heard her father talking to someone inside the living room. Whoever it was, he was definitely getting the sharp end of the stick from her dad.

"Are you my daughter's boyfriend?" Mr. Rockwaller asked as he stood in front of Ron who was sitting on their couch. Ron couldn't help but gulp as the towering figure of Mr. Rockwaller stood there overshadowing him. All he could do was shake his head nervously as he prayed that Bonnie would come out of nowhere and save him.

Just as he was praying for her to save him, Bonnie walked into the living room with one hand on her hip.

"Wow!" Ron told himself as he watched Bonnie walking towards them in a very sexy red dress.

"Daddy, don't be rude to my guess." Bonnie told her dad as she moved beside Ron.

"But honey." Mr. Rockwaller tried to reason with her daughter but Bonnie knew that Ron had already been threatened enough. She shooed her dad back to his studies before going back to face Ron.

"You look very pretty." Ron told her with a goofy smile when she got back. Bonnie felt really happy with his comment that she almost blushed in front of him. She knew that he told her that out of all honesty but she shouldn't show him that she was going to be won over by some sweet words.

"Nice try Stoppable but that's not getting you out of anything." Queen Bonnie told him as she threw her things at Ron for him to carry. Feeling the confidence from her 'Queen Bonnie' side, she quickly grabbed his hand and hurriedly pulled him out towards her car.

"We have a long day ahead of us." Bonnie said with a genuine smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

Heads were turning all over the school as the school's Queen B was walking side by side with none other than Ron Stoppable. Everyone knew that she was repulsed by the blond teen and that she had always called him a loser.

Ron gulped as he felt the stares from all around him. He knew the reason but he still couldn't calm himself. Unlike the brunette in front of him who was calm and composed, he was the opposite, a total wreck.

All he could do was follow silently behind the brunette while he carried her things with his.

"If our reputation wasn't well known, people would think we're dating." A thought popped in his head. "Now that would be nice." Ron was shocked at the thought just now. He wondered where it could have come from but when he saw the beautiful, sexy and confident Bonnie in front of him, he couldn't help but agree with his thoughts.

Unknown to him, if Bonnie wasn't in her Queen Bonnie mode she would be in the same state as him, a nervous wreck. Luckily she was a good actress when she was like that. This was one of the times that she was happy of having a sort of persona like Queen Bonnie.

Everyone followed her and no one ever disobeys her, except for Kim and Ron that is. She was strutting her way towards their classroom when Kim cut them off. The redhead had her hand on her hip while she stared at Bonnie and Ron.

"What gives Bonnie?" Kim asked her with an eyebrow raised. The brunette didn't bother to answer her but instead just pushed her aside with Ron following behind her.

"Ron!" Kim called out as she tried to get Ron's attention. The blond stopped in his tracks for a second but hesitated to look back as he remembered what Bonnie had told him. Without turning even though his every being wanted to look at his best friend and explain, he didn't.

"Ron," Kim muttered weakly. A hand patted her on the back, making her turn to face who it was. She was surprised to see Tara there, offering her a comforting smile.

"Tara what's going on?" Kim asked the blond in a weak tone.

A lot of things were running through her head and thoughts about what happened inside the locker room came popping inside her head. Seeing the glint of recollection in her eyes, Tara pulled her to a corner to explain what's been happening before Kim makes assumptions that they might regret.

"Well... From what I know they both had an agreement that Ron is to follow Bonnie's orders for a full week and then after that they're all quits with the locker incident." Tara explained as she tried to recall if she missed something.

"Okay." Kim replied as she tried to wrap her mind around the whole situation. "But what does that have to do with me?" Tara only answered her with a smile. Confusion washed over Kim as Tara didn't answer her question. Even though she asked the blond a couple of times, every time she did the blond would simply smile at her.

Kim was so frustrated at the whole situation but Tara tried to calm her down. She didn't want to give anything about Bonnie's plan away so she just told Kim to trust her and everything should be okay after the week. Kim wanted to protest and squeeze her more for information but finally ended up agreeing after she showed Kim her unwavering determination.

Meanwhile, Queen Bonnie was scolding Ron because of his lack of confidence around her. This was something Bonnie wanted to change with Ron and since this was an opportunity, she grabbed it.

"You're with me, remember?" Bonnie reminded Ron as she tried to get him to stand straight. She fixed him right up before raising his chin. "Now, I don't want you slouching. Show pride, show more confidence." She added before patting his shoulder.

"Yeah... confidence... he-he..." Ron said with a nervous laugh. Bonnie rolled her eyes at his antic. She didn't like his lack of confidence and it definitely wasn't helping the blond either.

"Probably has to do with him being in Possible's shadow all this years." Bonnie thought to herself as she gave him a once over. She wasn't happy with his attire either so she thought about bringing him later to the mall for a change of outfit.

Ron nervously stood in front of her swaying from time-to-time as he watched Bonnie look at him while thinking. Minutes passed by but Bonnie just stood there looking at him. He was already getting impatient and was about to tell Bonnie this when she finally hummed an okay.

"Okay, we'll go to the mall later to shop. You need some new clothes." Bonnie told him.

"But..."

"No buts!" Bonnie exclaimed as she grabbed the front of his shirt. "My week... My rules..." Bonnie reminded him. The poor blond could only nod in reply before Bonnie pulled him to a corner. Once they were hidden from everyone's sight Bonnie confronted him once again.

"Since you will be by my side the whole week, I want you to be the best you can be." Bonnie started as he moved Ron to face her. Ron was still fidgeting nervously so Bonnie did the best she could to give him a boost. Surprising the blond, Bonnie pulled him closer and then gave him a very hot kiss.

Ron stiffened at the contact but after a while he started to unconsciously pull Bonnie closer, answering her kiss with a more passionate one. Slowly the two started to get lost in the bliss of the moment. Ron enjoying the kiss, gained confidence in what he was doing that he tried to penetrate her mouth with his tongue.

This snapped Bonnie from her trance as she remembered her plan for Ron. She was enjoying this aggressiveness that he was showing but it wasn't the time yet. She savoured their kiss for a couple more seconds before pushing him back.

"Geez, Stoppable," Bonnie said as she stepped back. "I gave you a hand and you go take the whole arm." She commented making the blond blush furiously. He could only smile sheepishly as he scratched his head.

"What was that about?" Ron asked after he had recomposed himself. Bonnie held the bridge of her nose with two fingers as she sighed.

"You just kissed the hottest cheerleader in this school." Bonnie said in a matter-of-fact tone as she stood proudly in front of him. "Now, do you still feel unconfident about yourself?"

What Bonnie said hit Ron like a bullet to the head. He pondered about what she said and it was definitely true. He now had a one up on the rest of Middleton High School's male population.

"Yeah, I did." Ron thought to himself as an ear-to-ear smile appeared on his face.

Bonnie smiled inwardly as she saw the goofy smile on his face. Seeing him smile like that was a refreshing sight. If only he smiled at her like that more. Bonnie went back to her Queen Bonnie mode as she saw him going back down from his cloud nine.

"Come on, we need to get to class." Bonnie told him in a flat tone. Ron didn't argue as he just followed the brunette obediently. The people who saw them afterwards swore that they saw Ron floating behind Bonnie.

"Floating?" Kim incredulously asked her classmate as she took her bag from her locker.

"Yes, floating, Kim." Tara confirmed from behind her. Kim noticed that the blond was smiling again like earlier and she didn't like being kept out of the loop. Everything didn't make sense to her and to make matters worse, no one was there to help her figure things out, unlike when Ron was with her.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and did the best puppy-dog-pout she could muster and aimed it directly at Tara. The blond was taken aback for a second before she rushed forward only to grab Kim by her cheeks.

"That is so cute Kim." Tara said cheerfully as she squeezed Kim's cheeks while trying to imitate the puppy-dog-pout. Kim was surprised that her best weapon didn't even faze the blond.

"I must be losing it." Kim thought to herself as Tara continued to squeeze her cheeks.

Meanwhile, the bell signalled the end of Bonnie's class. One-by-one her classmates walked out of the classroom while she waited for Ron to come fetch her. She didn't have to wait long because as soon as the whole class exited the room, Ron came rushing in looking around to see if she was still there.

She felt happy that he didn't make her wait and that he came inside the classroom instead of waiting outside. Ron quickly made his way towards her seat and then asked for her things so that he could carry them. They quietly exited the room while Ron walked next to her, unlike before where he was always behind.

Bonnie was surprised by how much a gentleman Ron was. Starting from opening the door when they exited the class room, to moving people out of her way so that no guy would "accidentally bump" into her up until he opened her cars door for her.

If she didn't decline his offer, Ron would have even driven them to her home or to the mall which they talked about earlier. She was so happy now but she needed to keep this emotion bottled up inside as it wasn't the time for him to know.

"There is still a lot more things that need to be done." Bonnie thought to herself.

Once she started the engine of her car, she looked at the blond beside her and then silently said a prayer of thanks for this opportunity that fell on her lap. Her passenger was oblivious to all this as he was too busy looking at the scenery passing by.

After a couple of minutes they were already parking in the mall's parking area. Ron, not losing his momentum, went over to Bonnie's side and opened the door for her. The brunette smiled at him for his action and commented that it won a point with her. Ron didn't know how to take it as this was something new all together with him.

The mall was quiet as it was a school day so not too many people where there. The ones that were present were either just window shopping or simply hanging around in the mall. Bonnie mentally thanked her luck as this means that Ron would be much more at ease by her side as he wouldn't need to think of the people around them.

"Come on, Stoppable." Bonnie said as she grabbed his arm. She dragged him immediately to the most stylish shop in the mall and then started to look for a new style for Ron. After a couple of minutes, Bonnie was able to pick a couple of outfits for him. Contented she pushed him towards the changing room and then ordered him to start checking the clothes out.

Bonnie sat on the couch in front of the changing room and waited patiently for him to come out.

"Things seemed to be going okay." Bonnie thought to herself as she sat comfortably. After a couple of minutes of waiting though, she had a good mind about changing her opinion.

"What's taking you so long, Stoppable?" Queen Bonnie shouted as she stood up with her arms across her chest before starting to tap her foot impatiently. There was no answer from inside the changing room so Bonnie stormed towards it. She busted the door open only to find a half naked Ron having problems fitting one of the shirts that she picked.

Ron was caught off guard as he tried to cover himself, while Bonnie could only gulp after seeing his well toned body. It wasn't full of bulky muscles but it was instead made up of well cut ones.

"Hhmm..." Bonnie hummed to herself as she closed the door of the changing room behind her.

"Hurry up!" Queen Bonnie shouted back at him as she moved to sit back down on the couch. She bit her lower lip as images of his half naked body looped inside her head.

"What a treat." Bonnie whispered to herself as a naughty giggle escaped her lips.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope you liked this chapter.. Starting to show Bonnie's plans getting set in motion.. Oh! And I will try to upload faster as I am trying to get the valentines chapter uploaded in time.. Hope you continue to support the story guys.. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

It was already getting late when Bonnie and Ron got out of the mall. People were already in pairs walking out to their cars while the rest were in groups heading for the nearest bus stop. Ron was busy looking at the pairs around them when a thought occurred to him.

_"Since Bonnie and I went out, this means it's a date."_ Ron thought to himself but then immediately shook his head afterwards. "No...No... She just helped me get some clothes." He scolded himself.

"What's your problem Stoppable?" Bonnie asked from his side. "Don't you know it's creepy when the person beside you changes his facial expression every spilt second?"

The blond could only reply with his goofy smile while scratching his head, as he didn't know that he was doing that. Bonnie just shook her head and then suddenly wrapped her arm around his. Ron was caught by surprise but he didn't show it as he feared that she would immediately let go of him.

Letting things go its natural way, Ron just let Bonnie hug his arm while he guided her towards the car. Every now and then he would steal glances at her, until he finally saw her face flustered.

_"It must be from the cold."_ Ron thought to himself as he brushed away a different thought. Freeing his arm from her embrace, he pulled out a jacket from his back pack and then wrapped the brunette in it. Bonnie was so surprised by what he had done and that she couldn't say anything.

After getting the brunette to wear the jacket, Ron offered his arm once again. Bonnie looked at the offered arm for a moment before returning to her usual position. Silently she enjoyed the warmth that the blond offered.

Ron expected her to shout at him in her typical response, but it never came. Instead she just walked quietly beside him with her arm around his. He couldn't complain with the change as they quietly walked side-by-side until they reached Bonnie's car.

The brunette still didn't say anything but just walked to the driver's side and then entered without looking at him. Ron wished she had said or done something instead of just keeping quiet. She could have shouted or smiled at him but this, "ignoring", was something he couldn't take.

He just couldn't tell what it was but something was definitely not right.

"Come on Stoppable, it's getting late." Queen Bonnie called out to him. Ron snapped out of his pondering and then quickly entered the passenger side.

The white convertible sped out of the parking lot and headed towards the direction of Ron's house. Ron wanted to talk to Bonnie but the brunette still wasn't looking at him but instead focused on the road in front of them.

"You need to fetch me tomorrow at my house." Bonnie told Ron. Her comment made the blond snap his head towards her direction. Seeing his sudden action from her peripheral view, Bonnie slowly stopped the car and turned to face the blond.

"Do you have any objections?" Queen Bonnie asked with a raised eyebrow. Ron vigorously shook his head as he remembered her threat to him. "Good." Bonnie said after she made sure the point got through. She continued driving until they reached the front of the Stoppable residence.

Once the car stopped, Bonnie faced Ron once more and then reminded him about tomorrow. Ron nodded and promised that he would pick her up. He had already gone out of the car when Bonnie suddenly popped her head out of the window and called out to him.

"Forgot something?" Ron asked as he turned to look at her.

"Wear the shirt that I got for you." She told him before pulling her head back inside the car. Ron couldn't reply as the car had already sped away.

_"That was weird but definitely the good kind of weird."_ Ron thought to himself as he happily entered their house. Unknown to him something big was about to happen at school tomorrow.

The blond proceeded to his room and tiredly collapsed on his bed. With clothes still intact and a huge smile plastered on his face, Ron quickly dozed off and flew into the land of dreams. He slept like a log and dreamt about Bonnie and himself, happily sharing a life that any couple would envy.

They ate together, took long walks together and lived their lives happily together as well. Each day happier than the first and there was nothing and no one that stood in the way of their love.

Ron happily lived with her in their dream house and every waking morning he would wake up just like today and he would kiss her and then tell her;

"I love you."

"I love you too." Dream Bonnie answered back.

Just when he had heard Dream Bonnie answer him, a loud ringing sound echoed through the air. This made Ron fall out of bed and fully wake up from his dream. Rubbing his head, he slowly stood up and sat back on the bed lazily.

It was still too early in the morning but something in the back of his mind told him that he already needed to be up. Looking at the clock beside him, a huge grin appeared on his face as he remembered what it was.

Ron quickly took a shower then got dressed with the clothes that Bonnie had bought for him the day before. He hurriedly rushed down stairs and then out the door as he raced against time to get to Bonnie's house.

He had already seen firsthand how Bonnie easily gets pissed off for waiting and how she brutally retaliates afterwards. Even though it seemed that they were somehow okay, he still didn't want to push his luck.

Driving his Vespa at full speed, Ron made good time as he finally stopped in front of the Rockwaller residence. He quickly got off his cycle and then headed for the front door. Everything seemed so calm and peaceful that was until he knocked on the door. A towering surprise emerged from the door making him shrink in his spot.

"Stoppable." The towering figure that stood in the opened door greeted him.

""G-good morning Mr. Rockwaller..." Ron nervously stuttered as he looked at Bonnie's humongous Father.

"Daddy, don't block the door." Bonnie said from behind her father. Mr. Rockwaller wanted to say something else to Ron but Bonnie was already able to brush him aside.

"We got to go dad or we'll be late." Bonnie said as she kissed her father in the cheek.

Bonnie quickly pulled Ron and guided him to her waiting car. They were already halfway when they heard Mr. Rockwaller call out to them.

"Take care of my daughter, Stoppable or else." Mr. Rockwaller shouted after him threateningly. Ron could only gulp in reply as the thought of what Bonnie's frightening dad could do ran through his mind.

"Don't worry about him. He's just a big push over." Bonnie told Ron dismissively when he entered the car.

"Push-over, right..." Ron unconvinced at what she said but somehow he thought that must only apply with her.

Bonnie didn't want to explain any further so she floored the gas making the car speed up towards Middleton High School. Ron thought about it was weird that Bonnie was in a rush to go to school but unknown to him something was waiting for them there.

Due to Bonnie's maniac driving, they made good time and they arrived in school just as the rest of the student body population were arriving. Bonnie parked her car in her reserved spot in the parking lot and looked at her phone before telling Ron to go out.

Ron being the gentleman ran to her side and opened the door for her. That small gesture made Bonnie unconsciously smile back at the blond making him blush in the process. When Bonnie saw this though, Queen Bonnie immediately came out and bit his head off.

"Come on, we're going to be late." Queen Bonnie told him. Ron only nodded in reply and then quickly picked up her things.

Once again they were side-by-side as they walked towards the school building. Same as the first day of their agreement, people they were passing by were whispering after they passed them. Ron thought that he would at least be used to it but the way they looked at him and Bonnie today was totally different.

"Uhm... Bonnie..." Ron nervously called the brunette. Bonnie didn't answer but simply looked at him. She saw how panicked Ron looked but she knew he was going to be in a much more panicked state once he found out what was planned for him today.

"Queen B!" A boy called Bonnie from the distance. The two turned their attention to the small plump boy that was running towards their direction. Ron looked at him and remembered that he was Ian, from the Middleton High School news paper.

"What do you want?" Queen Bonnie snarkly asked. The plump boy could only gulp at the sight of her. It took him a couple of seconds before he finally recomposed himself and started with what he wanted to say. Ron thought to himself that the guy must have a death wish to disturb Bonnie this early in the morning.

"I just have a couple of questions for the school's news paper." Ian asked as he showed her his notebook and camera. A smirk formed on Bonnie's lips before she answered an okay to Ian.

"How true is it that you are already going out with Ron Stoppable?" Ian asked his first question. Ron was taken aback by this bold question that if his jaw wasn't attached to his head it would have definitely fallen to the ground.

_"This guy definitely has a death wish."_ Ron thought to himself. He was expecting Bonnie to bite his head off for the question but her reaction was quite the opposite.

"And what gave you that idea?" Bonnie asked as she giggled at the question. Ron was at a loss for words as the sight of Bonnie giggling instead of killing the person in front of her caught him by surprise.

"Well an anonymous person did leave these undeniable photos at the paper's mailbox." Ian said as he showed them copies of photos showing the pair sweetly close together. It showed Bonnie hugging his arm and another one of him getting Bonnie to wear his jacket.

"It's not what you think!" Ron exclaimed as he tried to right the situation to save Bonnie's reputation.

"Right," Ian said unconvinced. "That's why you came to school in her car and you're also wearing couple shirts." Ian pointed out.

"What?!" Ron exclaimed as he quickly looked at what he was wearing and then to what Bonnie was wearing.

He wore a blue wool shirt with a king's crown where the pocket would be while Bonnie wore a red wool shirt with a queen's crown on her left breast. There was no mistake that it was a pair and there was no way he could say it wasn't.

_"It's definitely a pair but it must have been a coincidence."_ Ron thought to himself.

Bonnie didn't answer Ian's last question, instead she just grabbed Ron's hand and then pulled him to follow her.

"Come on we'll be late for class." Bonnie said in a neutral tone. Ron thought that she must be mad because of the rumours but unknown to him, Bonnie was jumping in joy as the second part of her plan was going into action. He could only blink a couple of times before obediently followed behind her.

"I have to thank Tara later on." Bonnie noted to herself.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So how did you like that little chapter? More to come with Bonnie's plan and Ron is about to find out soon... ^^ Please leave a review if you liked the story..


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

Ron walked slowly beside Bonnie while he nervously looked left and right. People continued to stare at them but now it was completely different as this time he knew why they stared. He knew that they thought of him and Bonnie as a couple and the matching shirts plus how they arrived at school didn't help at all.

"Uhm, Bonnie." Ron called to the brunette beside him. Bonnie was so absorbed with the things running in her head that she didn't hear him call. The blond tried to call her name once more but it was no good.

After trying to get her attention and failing at both attempts, Ron grabbed her hand and then gently tugged on it to turn her to face him.

"Bonnie." Ron said as he looked into her eyes. This snapped the brunette from her trance and made her remember that they were still in school. Blinking a couple of times, she was able to recompose herself and was able to let Queen Bonnie out.

"What do you want Stoppable?" Queen Bonnie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You see..." Ron started while he rubbed his nape with one hand. "People are talking about 'us' as a couple and I'm sure that might have pissed you off because you've been quiet ever since we talked to Ian. So I want to go and clear all the rumours going around."

"You of all people know what I want?" Queen Bonnie asked mockingly as she stood in front of him with arms crossed over her chest. Ron could only smile nervously at her while he tried to think of a proper response to what she had just asked. Sure he was a bit dense at times but it was clear that Ian's questions had affected her since she had been quiet ever since they left him.

Unknown to him, Bonnie was ecstatic about what had just happened and she was just doing a very good job of hiding it from him. It took all the self control she had to stop herself from smiling ear-to-ear as they walked side-by-side all over school.

"_It's actually quite the opposite Ronnie._" Bonnie thought to herself as she looked at his distressed face. He looked so cute and precious when he was like that. So cute that she had actually thought about risking admitting to him everything that she had done and planned.

She was about to admit everything to Ron when a group of jocks came out from a corner and saw them. The group looked at them curiously at first but then started to whistle and clap at the sight of them once they who the two were. One-by-one they passed the two while patting Ron at the back and congratulating him for dating the Queen B of Middleton High.

"You're the man Ron Stoppable, You're our Idol." The head of the group shouted back to them with two thumbs up in the air as the group disappeared at the next corner.

He had always been praised with Kim on their missions but he never thought it would feel this good to be praised and congratulated at school. The one place where what he did didn't matter and the only thing that was important was the words of the few. It was true that the rumours were false and were based on malicious thoughts but the attention he was getting was something he never thought he would enjoy.

"Idol huh," Queen Bonnie muttered after a couple of seconds of watching him. This snapped Ron out of his trance and made him look at her in shame.

"Sorry..." Ron said weakly as he lowered his gaze.

Bonnie mentally scolded herself for bringing him down from his cloud nine but she didn't want things to go to his head. She liked him just as he was and getting big headed for the things she was doing for him wasn't going to help their future relationship.

"_Future relationship,_" Bonnie mentally noted before smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Bonnie," Ron called her attention. "You're face is making all this weird expressions."

Bonnie quickly swatted his arm before realizing what she did. Ron just laughed at her, letting her know that he was just joking. It was good to be this carefree in each other's presence. They didn't even realize it but they were slowly becoming playfully, completely forgetting how the Queen treated the other.

After a while the two continued walking down the hall. Bonnie wanted to retouch her make up so she pulled Ron towards the female restroom and made him stand beside the door like a guard.

"Don't you go anywhere," Bonnie told him threateningly.

"Who would want to move away from your side beautiful?" Ron whispered as he saw Bonnie enter the restroom. Unknown to him Bonnie heard what he said and this put a smile on her face. She was happy that he thought she was beautiful and also she was very happy that things were going smoothly with her plan for getting him to like her.

Ron waited patiently outside but after a couple of seconds a group of girls came to use the restroom and saw him standing there. They slowly encircled around him and teasingly smiled at him.

"Hey Ron," One of the girls said as she leaned on him.

"You look so cute standing guard there." Another commented as she leaned on his free shoulder.

"Cute," Cooed the rest of the girls in the group.

Ron was overwhelmed by the attention that he was getting that he didn't notice Bonnie come out of the rest room. A huge smile was plastered on his face while the group of girls clung on to him while flirting.

"Ehem," Bonnie audibly coughed as she tried to get the groups attention.

"Uh-oh," Ron muttered as he slowly turned his head to face the direction of where the sound came from. The rest of the group followed what he did and they were all surprised to see Bonnie standing there with an eyebrow raised and her hands crossed over her chest.

Ron could have sworn he heard Bonnie growl. The group of girls slowly stepped back away from Ron while never letting their sight off Bonnie. They were all crushed by her presence that they weren't able to say anything but instead cowered away from her, leaving Ron standing there all alone.

"Don't say a word." Bonnie told him threateningly, stopping him from saying something that he might have regretted. The Queen quickly walked away from him leaving him standing there dumbfounded.

"Wait," Ron called out after Bonnie but unfortunately, Bonnie was already out of sight when he did. Weakly he fell down on his butt, thinking nothing but how to say sorry to the brunette. After a couple of seconds he was able to recompose himself and quickly ran towards the direction the brunette took but she was already out of sight.

After the incident, Bonnie came running to where Tara was as she wasn't thinking properly and the only thing that she could decide on was to talk to her best friend. Just like always her best friend was sitting in their usual spot in the canteen, busying herself with talking to boys.

"Tara," Bonnie called to her. The blond turned to look at her and was surprised to see how she looked. Quickly Tara shooed the boys she was talking to and hurriedly made her best friend sit beside her. Weakly, Bonnie told her everything that had happened while Tara quietly listened to what she had to say. After the brunette told her everything, Tara sighed and then held both of her hands before speaking.

"Congratulations." Tara said with a smile. This made Bonnie tilt her head and look at Tara questioningly.

Tara continued to smile for a couple of seconds before finally explaining herself to her best friend.

"Well... You're jealous." Tara exclaimed as she hugged her best friend. This caught Bonnie by surprise but as soon as the realization of what Tara said hit her, Bonnie quickly pushed her and then covered her mouth.

"Shh..." Bonnie shushed her best friend while she looked left and right. Luckily for her no one paid attention to Tara's sudden outburst so her secret was still safe.

Tara simply giggled as she watched Bonnie panicked. It was a refreshing sight seeing her like this and it was a welcome change from her usual snobbish and queen like attitude. After making sure that no one was listening to them, Bonnie once again sat down and then looked at her best friend.

"So did you bite their heads off?" Tara asked as she smiled at her best friend.

"I didn't." Bonnie replied as she thought about her action earlier.

"_Yeah, why didn't I beat the living day light out of them?_" Bonnie thought to herself. Tara watched as she mentally thought about what had happened. The blond watched as her face quickly changed expressions, from seeing anger to irritation and then to hurt.

"So did you talk to him?" Tara asked after seeing that Bonnie was busy thinking about what had happened.

"I didn't." Bonnie replied as she remembered that she just left Ron there.

"Well here's your chance." Tara told her as she pointed to Ron who was walking towards them. Bonnie turned her head just in time to see Ron crossing the cafeteria. The cafeteria suddenly fell silent and everything seemed to stand still. It felt like it was only her and Ron that were moving while everything just stood still to watch them.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." Tara announced as soon as Ron stood beside Bonnie. Bonnie wanted to stop her but Tara was too quick for her. Before she could grab hold of the blond, Tara had already stood up and walked away from them.

Silence hung in the air while the two stayed rooted in their spot. Bonnie just sat in her chair fidgeting while Ron stood beside her quietly. It was like a scene between two complete strangers. After a couple of awkward silence, Ron finally summed up all his courage and spoke to the brunette.

"Bonnie..." Ron started.

"Don't Bonnie me!" Bonnie bursted out as she slammed her hand on the table after standing up. This made Ron step back and gulp in surprise. Bonnie was definitely mad but this wasn't the usual outburst that she did.

"You're just like all those other playboys." Bonnie continued with what she was saying.

"I'm not." Ron defended himself.

"I guess all those girls just clung onto you because they think you're something." Bonnie spat at him.

"Well... You see..." Ron tried to explain but his nervousness made him stutter.

"Don't talk. I don't want to hear your excuses." Bonnie told him before she pushed him away from her. As soon as Ron stepped back a couple of steps, Bonnie quickly moved to leave.

"Wait." Ron exclaimed as he reached to stop her, both hands holing her arms.

"What do you really want Stoppable?" Bonnie asked without turning around to look at him.

"I want..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the late update guys.. Real life has left me somewhat lost.. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and also please support the story by Voting for it in the forums under: **EnterpriseCV-6's 2013 Valentine's Day Contest**.. Also please check out the other stories competing as well.. Speed updates for this story.. 2 new chapters to be posted this next two days so that at least I can show you more about Valentine's in this story.. PS: Sorry I wasn't able to send this to you Joe..


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

"I want... I want you." Ron finally admitted after a few awkward seconds of silence. A collection of gasps were heard from the gossipers and onlookers that were either eating in the cafeteria or who where just lounging around there.

Bonnie was so caught up by surprise that she wasn't able to say anything in response. She the Queen B of Middleton High, the one who always had a say with everything was completely silenced by what the blond had said.

This wasn't in her plans but the progress was a welcome thing. Mixed emotions started to overwhelm her as at first she was surprised, then she was confused and then lastly completely happy. She didn't want to show it but a smile slowly formed on her lips.

"What did you say?" Bonnie asked Ron after she finally recovered from the initial shock.

Ron just stood in front of her with his mouth hanging wide open as he looked at her in disbelief. He had expected her to be repulsed by what he had said but here she was, still standing in front of him asking him to repeat what he said.

"I said... I want you." Ron repeated.

"So you just want me is that it?" Bonnie clarified with a raised eyebrow as she looked him straight in the eyes. "Am I just a piece of meat, a trophy you can brag about to your loser friends?" She spat at him with venom. Ron could only shake his head as she spoke. It was clear that Bonnie didn't understand what he was saying or he wasn't saying it clearly enough for her.

Shaking all of the fear he had away and gathering whatever courage he could muster. Ron quickly did what he knew he would either regret later on or something that he would be totally thankful for.

"God, you're so difficult." Ron muttered before pulling her close and sealing her lips with his. This effectively did the job as the brunette was completely silenced and he was able to relay what words have failed to say.

Everyone watching them was silenced by what they saw. It was true that most of them had heard the rumours going around about Bonnie dating Ron Stoppable but they never expected to see it and confirm it for themselves that it was true. This was all happening in the open and Bonnie didn't even seem to mind showing them their lover's quarrel.

Bonnie and Ron were so into the moment that the whole surrounding was blocked out. All that mattered was the two of them and this special moment that they shared. At first Ron thought that Bonnie was going to push him away but after a couple of seconds into the kiss, she felt that she was slowly responding to his kiss.

After the breath taking kiss, the two finally separated, panting as they tried to regain their composure. Bonnie leaned on the table while Ron stood in front of her with his forehead on hers. Only inches apart they could literally feel each other's breath while they waited for one of them to talk.

"Do you believe me now?" Ron asked while panting after he couldn't take the silence.

Bonnie didn't say a word but instead, stepped back and unconsciously touched her lips. The tiny jolts of electricity still lingered there and if she closed her eyes, she could still feel like he was still kissing her.

"_All of this is going too fast._" Bonnie thought to herself in panic.

"_But isn't this what you wanted?_" A voice inside her head answered. Bonnie just stood there thinking about what the voice had said and that was when she noticed that people were looking at them. It took a couple more seconds before it finally hit her that they had seen everything that had happened, starting from the time that they were arguing up until the point where she responded to his kiss.

"Come here." Bonnie told Ron before she quickly pulled him away from their spot.

Just as they were out of the cafeteria, a loud outburst of cheers and applause were heard. Students were chanting Ron's name while they continued on with their cheers. It took them a good couple of meters away from the cafeteria before the chanting was out of earshot.

Bonnie was ecstatic that Ron admitted that he liked her but she needed confirmation that this wasn't something due to the fact that he was gaining popularity with what she was doing. She wanted what he feels to be real, something they can build a tomorrow with.

As soon as she found a quiet corner, she pushed Ron to sit on an unoccupied bench. The latter fearing angering her or doing something that she wouldn't like followed what she wanted and obediently sat down.

"Do you know what you just did?" Bonnie asked as she stood in front of him with one hand on her hip. "You just confirmed everything that they have been gossiping about. I can't believe you, at first you were trying to deny everything from Ian but here you go kissing me in front of everyone."

"What are you trying to do? What do you want out of this?" Bonnie suddenly asked as she stomped her foot in between his legs. Luckily she had good aim or else she might have hit his family jewels. Ron gulped as he tried to recover from the shock but as soon as he did he looked her straight in the eyes.

"I like you." Ron admitted before he looked down to his feet. "I like you and I've slowly realized that ever since we started to hang out together these past few days."

Bonnie didn't say anything in reply so Ron continued on with what he was saying.

"I know there's a lot in between us and it might just be because of how you're handling the rumours and how you've been acting on it that I'm assuming you feel the same way." Ron admitted. He stood up and reached for her hands. Seeing no resistance when he held her hands, Ron pulled them closer to his chest on continued on with what he was saying.

"I think you're pretty, you're smart and damn as hell sexy." He added. "I know you have your moments were sometimes you want to bite my head off but that just makes you all the more interesting."

Ron nervously smiled afterwards and looked at her waiting for her to say something but Bonnie never uttered a single word. He feared that he was too forward and assumed too much that the Queen of Middleton would feel the same for him.

"_Have I assumed too much?_" Ron mentally asked himself as he looked at her.

Unknown to him Bonnie was jumping in joy mentally because of what she had learned. True this was ahead of what she had planned but who was she to complain. All that mattered was the result really.

"Wait, let me get this straight." Bonnie told him with an expressionless face. "You're not angry at me for the things I did to you before and instead you're telling me now that you like me?"

Ron just nodded his head in response and afterwards looked back at her questioningly as if his admittance of how he felt wasn't clear enough with what he had said earlier.

"I was hurt with some of the things you did and said before but I don't bear grudges. I just think of them as a part of life." Ron replied. "Besides, it would be too much of a hassle to bear grudges so I just either slept or ate on it and hope for a better tomorrow."

Bonnie was at a loss for words when he finished telling her his thoughts. All this time she had been hard on him and yet he still didn't bear any grudges against her. Instead here he was standing in front of her asking her to love him.

"Are you angry at me? Is that why you bullied me before and is that why you can't return my feelings? Do you really just think I'm not worthy of you?" Ron asked after a couple of minutes of silence from Bonnie. It was Bonnie's turn on the spotlight as Ron looked at her expectantly with an answer.

Bonnie thought about what she should tell him because she wanted to make sure she chose her words carefully. This was a big step for them and she didn't want it to force things.

"Why the sudden interest in me? Why now?" Bonnie asked Ron. She wanted to hear it straight from him. The truth about why all of a sudden he liked her. She was a bitch to him before but here he was now telling her he liked her.

Ron kept silent for a couple of minutes as he tried to gather up his thoughts. He wanted to say the right words so that he could get through to her. They were the longest minutes Bonnie had ever experienced. She wanted his answer but she could see in his face that he was having difficulty finding the right words. After a while Ron looked up to her and then smiled.

"I'm not handsome, I'm not rich, heck I don't even have anything worthy of being noted." Ron told her as he started his speech. "That's the reason I've always distanced myself from you." Bonnie wanted to interrupt him and tell him that those things didn't matter and that he was someone to look up to as he saves the day on a regular basis with Kim but Ron continued on with what he was saying. "You've always told me before that I was a nothing, a loser at the bottom of the food chain so I always thought that I wasn't right for you."

Bonnie was shocked to hear the last line that tears started to fall down her cheeks. She was the reason that's why the blond was so distant from her.

"But ever since I became close to you, even though I was you're slave. People started to look at me in a different light, especially when they thought that we were already going out." The blond chuckled as he remembered how people reacted with the news. "I guess that's where I got that confidence boost to admit to you how I really feel."

Bonnie didn't want to listen anymore to his put down speech that she hugged him tightly and then passionately kissed him. This time it was Ron's turn to be surprised but after a couple of seconds into the kiss he started to relax and focus more on the kiss that they were sharing.

After they separated Bonnie looked into his deep brown eyes.

"I have to admit, I like the way you've changed, the way you've gained confidence and how you carry yourself now." Bonnie admitted to him. She paused for a couple of seconds as if pondering about the right thing to say and then afterwards spoke once more.

"Maybe we should give it a try." She finally told him after a couple of suspenseful minutes.

It took Ron a couple more minutes to finally realize what she had just said. As soon as it did hit him a goofy grin started to slowly appear on his face.

"Booyah!" Ron shouted as he jumped up and down while hugging Bonnie.

Ron wasn't able to see Bonnie's face as he was hugging her tight while he jumped up and down making him miss the smile that was on her beautiful face. She had waited for this since the first time she saw the goofy blond and now here it was. Bonnie mimicked Ron's cheer and whispered it as he continued to jump up and down with her.

"Booyah,"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hope you liked this chapter.. ^^ Next chapter to be uploaded tomorrow.. Again thank you for reading and supporting the story.. Please extend your support by checking out the stories in **EnterpriseCV-6's Valentine's Contest**.. You will find it in **Zaratan's Forum** where a poll has been conveniently placed so that you can check and vote for your favourite story.. **PS:** Please leave a review.. ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

Days rolled by without a hitch and with each passing day Bonnie and Ron only grew closer with one another. It was true that the first few days were trying times for them due to Bonnie abolishing the food chain in school but after that period everything seemed to have calm down and people started to settle back into their usual routine.

After that chaotic period the atmosphere inside the school seemed to lighten up and there were definitely a lot more smiling faces than there were before. Everyone and everything seemed to be at peace now and there was nothing a goofy blond could ask for. That was except for probably a lot more courage and a longer life as Ron felt every time he fetched Bonnie from her house his life gets shaved a couple of years, and here in front of him stood the very reason for his resolution.

"Good Morning, Mr. Rockwaller." Ron greeted Mr. Rockwaller with a smile as the humongous figure that is Bonnie's father stood in front of him blocking him entry to their house. This had been the usual scenario ever since they started going out and every time he fetched Bonnie this is what would usually happen.

"Move over dad." Bonnie shooed her father as she tried to squeeze in the small open space by his side.

"But Bon-Bon," Mr. Rockwaller said to Bonnie but the brunette wasn't paying attention. All that was in her mind was the cute blond that was in front of her.

"Hey Cutie_,_" Bonnie greeted Ron as she thought to herself that if this was a couple of days ago even though she was crushing hard on him, she wouldn't say/admit that out in the open but now it seemed to come out so naturally.

"Hey yourself beautiful," Ron greeted back before looking nervously at Mr. Rockwaller who was still standing a couple of steps away from them. He could only gulp as he saw Mr. Rockwaller look at him threateningly before letting out an audible growl.

Luckily for Ron, Bonnie heard it making the brunette look at her father in a disapproving manner.

"If anything happens to my daughter..." Mr. Rockwaller left the sentence hanging before turning around and closing the door behind him.

Bonnie looked at the closed door while counting to ten. As soon as she was finished, she turned around to face her boyfriend and quickly jumped him into a hug. Ron twirled her around while their lips touched, playfully enjoying the moment that they were currently sharing.

"Stoppable!" Mr. Rockwaller's voice cried out from inside the house.

Ron sensing imminent danger quickly carried Bonnie and rushed her towards her waiting car. It was parked a couple of meters away from them but the way he was running while carrying her definitely promised breaking the worlds record for sprinting. Bonnie just laughed her heart out as she looked at her boyfriend running for dear life from something that he can actually handle with his eyes closed.

She had seen him practice this past few days and she was impressed that he could do the things he did. This actually made her wonder why he let the other guys bully him before when he could actually take care of them single handed.

Ron's only reply when she asked him of this was that he was a lover and not a fighter, an answer which earned him a very passionate kiss from his beautiful brunette girlfriend.

"Keys... Keys..." Ron chanted in panic as he tried to feel the inside his pockets.

"What are you looking for?" Bonnie asked as a smile appeared on her face. This was one of the things she liked about him. The looked so cute especially when he was panicking like this.

"I'm looking for the car keys. Your dad could come out any minute and I don't want to be on the receiving end when he tries to show me how his muscles work." Ron answered her question as he continued to search his pockets.

In his search for the keys in his pockets, his belt loosened causing his pants to fall to the ground exposing black boxer shorts with small red letter B's on it. Bonnie smiled at the sight of it and finally spoke to stop her boyfriend for panicking any longer.

"You didn't have to flash me." Bonnie told him as she jiggled the car keys in her hand. "I would have given this to you if you asked." She added before giggling at him.

"Why you little minx," Ron muttered as he pulled his pants up. As soon as he had fixed his wardrobe malfunction, he quickly chased Bonnie around her car until he finally caught her and pinned her back onto the car.

"I give up." Bonnie exclaimed as she raised her hand in surrender however Ron continued his assault and trapped the brunette in his arms.

"You should be punished for tricking me." Ron told her as he rubbed his nose to hers. Bonnie just laughed at what he said and the wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It is my car so what made you think that the key was in your pants?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Ron thought about it for a couple of seconds before replying to her question with a sheepish smile.

"Case closed." Bonnie told him before placing a gentle yet passionate kiss on his lips.

After they separated, Ron quickly moved and opened the door for the passenger's side and let Bonnie in before going to the other side and seating in the driver's side.

"You're such a gentleman." Bonnie told Ron before placing her hand on his arm.

"Anything for you Bon-Bon," Ron replied with a smile before telling Bonnie to put on her seatbelt.

The drive was very smooth and relaxing that Bonnie fell asleep on their way to school. She knew that Ron was a responsible driver so there was no reason to worry, except of course if he stopped to buy something in Bueno Nacho.

It must have taken them a longer time to get to the school as Bonnie felt refreshed and this only happens if she slept longer than a couple of minutes. Rubbing her eyes she tried to look around and check her surrounding but what she saw completely surprised her.

Instead of the school, they were now parked in a spot that resembled a stopover. There were no buildings in sight and all she could see around her were trees, the road and a cliff on the other side. She slowly got out and continued to look around until she saw Ron coming out from behind the trees.

"Good Moring." Ron told her with a smile which Bonnie answered with a similar one if not a brighter smile. She was still wondering where they were when Ron noticed the look on her face. Slowly he reached for her hand and then guided her towards the direction from which he had just come from.

The bright sunlight pierced through the leaves of the trees blinding the brunette as they stepped out into a small clearing. Once she had regained her sight, she was surprised to see different flowers surrounding them while a blanket sat in the middle of it all with different foods that she guessed was something that Ron had cooked for her.

"Surprise," Ron exclaimed as he guided her towards the waiting blanket.

Bonnie couldn't believe what was happening. They haven't even gotten to a month yet and it already seems that they were celebrating it right now. Ron watched as she drifted off into her thoughts. He liked how she was when she's thinking as different expressions showed on her face whenever she was like this.

"What?" Bonnie muttered as she felt lips briefly touched hers. Ron simply smiled and then pulled her into a hug. She was his precious Bon-Bon and he was lucky to have her here in his arms.

"Do you know what today is?" Ron asked as he motioned her to sit beside him on the blanket. Bonnie tilted her head as she tried to think what today was. She couldn't think of anything special but then a thought finally hit her.

"Today's the last day of our agreement." Bonnie muttered with a shaky voice as she suddenly stood up from her spot. Ron was caught by surprise that he didn't understand what she was talking about.

"No... No..." She murmured as she stepped away from him. "You did all this because you're celebrating your freedom aren't you?" Bonnie told Ron as she pointed a finger at him accusingly. This final line clued Ron in what was running through the brunette's head.

"No, you're wrong." Ron said out loud as he stood to catch up to her.

Bonnie was still standing in her spot but she already had her back towards him. Tears were already forming in her eyes as the monster in her fed on the doubts that were building in her heart. She wanted to run away from him but there was still something that was keeping her in place. She didn't know what it was but her thoughts were cut off when strong arms started to wrap around her.

Her body instantly knew what it was that she automatically leaned on the muscular chest that was behind her. They stood there for a couple of seconds until finally Ron turned her around to face him.

"We're not celebrating today because today is my last day of service." Ron started to explain. "We're celebrating today for a totally different reason." Bonnie looked at him questioningly as she tried to think of any other reason they might be celebrating today.

"Today is Valentine's day." Ron informed her as he leaned his forehead on hers. "And I was planning to celebrate today with my awesome girlfriend unless she's planning on leaving me here with all the food that I have cooked and with no means of transportation whatsoever."

This put a smile on Bonnie's face as the realization of what he was saying finally sink in.

"I love you Bonnie Rockwaller, Will you be my Valentine's?" Ron asked her as he moved his face closer to hers. Bonnie immediately took his lips and sealed it with hers and together they shared another passionate kiss that would make anyone who had seen them envious.

"I love you too Ron Stoppable and yes I would love to be your Valentine's" She answered after they parted from their kiss. Ron hugged her tight before guiding her once again to seat beside him on their awaiting blanket.

Once seated, Bonnie smiled at him and then looked at the things that he had prepared. Each one of them a favourite of hers and everyone looked like they were prepared with care and love. Tears started to roll down her eyes from joy as she had never experienced something like this from anyone else.

"You did this all for me." Bonnie said in between sobs. "And yet I don't have anything to give you."

Ron just smiled and then told her that he did everything without waiting for anything in return. All that he wanted was to see her happy and that was enough for him. Bonnie wiped the tears from eyes and then looked at him. He was definitely worth the wait and all the other things that she had to give up on.

She was about to grab a bottle of water to drink when Ron spoke once again, stopping her from what she was about to do.

"Uhm, actually there was one thing I wanted to ask of you." Ron said nervously as he looked into her eyes. Bonnie didn't respond but instead looked him in the eyes as well, unsure of what her boyfriend could want from her in return for the things that he had done.

"You see..." Ron nervously started. "We technically skipped class today... so... When we get back we'll definitely get an earful from Barkin and detention probably. So do you think you can sit beside me so at least detention can be bearable?"

Bonnie bursted out laughing as he finally told her what he had wanted. She was expecting something grand or something intimate but she never expected a request like this.

"Pft, fine if you don't want to then at least don't laugh,"

Bonnie stopped laughing when she heard what he had said. She couldn't believe it but he was pouting at her with his arms crossed over his chest. Slowly she moved towards him and then hugged him tight.

"You're just so adorable." Bonnie told him before placing multiple kisses on his cheeks until he softened up.

"I love you so much." Bonnie muttered before placing another kiss only this time her aim was his lips.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hope you liked this chapter.. ^^ Again thank you for reading and supporting the story.. Please extend your support by checking out the stories in **EnterpriseCV-6's Valentine's Contest**.. You will find it in **Zaratan's Forum** where a poll has been conveniently placed so that you can check and vote for your favourite story.. ^^ **PS:** Please leave a review here guys.. ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

The halls of Middleton were quiet as Ron and Bonnie walked hand-in-hand. Yesterday was a good day for them spending it together but today was a totally new day. There weren't any chirping birds or the sweet scent of flowers; the only thing was the coldness in the air.

What had their complete attention today was the detention room that was waiting for them down the hall. Slowly they walked side-by-side, nervously eyeing the door of their destination as they got closer. Uncertain if they wanted to enter.

"I love you." Ron told Bonnie as he looked into her Teal eyes.

"I love you too." Bonnie replied as she gave his hand a soft squeeze before returning her gaze back at the waiting door.

Slowly Ron turned the knob of the door and gently pushed it in. The creaking noise from the hinge echoed as the wooden door slowly moved, revealing an empty classroom after it fully opened. This caught the two by surprise, as they were sure that the usual detainees would be there with Mr. Barkin.

"Are we in the right room?" Ron asked Bonnie.

"I think so." Bonnie replied after she double checked the room number beside the door.

The two stepped inside and looked around as they tried to look for any signs of anyone being there before them. They were so busy that they failed to notice a figure enter the room.

"Ahem," An audible cough sounded off behind them.

The two jumped back in surprise and turn towards the source of the noise. Standing in front of them was a small, stout woman with grey hair and glasses. She had the biggest smile on her wrinkled face which was a relief to see when you were inside detention.

"Are you lost deary?" The petite woman asked. The two sighed in relief as they finally recognized the person who just arrived.

"Hi, Mrs. Cruz," Both Bonnie and Ron greeted in unison as they watched the woman walk over to the teachers table.

To say that they were confused to see the old woman sitting at the teachers table inside detention was definitely a complete understatement. They wanted to ask if she was the one lost but they were saved the embarrassment of asking when the teacher spoke once more.

"Mr. Barkin is out sick, so I'm substituting for his duty here in detention for today." Mrs. Cruz explained as she arranged her things on top of the teachers table.

"But, Mr. Barkin never gets sick." Ron muttered in disbelief.

"Isn't he the one that always subs everyone?" Bonnie asked no one particular.

The old teacher simply smiled at them in response and then went back to arranging her things. As soon as she had finished, she looked back at the two with questioning eyes.

"By the way, why are you two here?" Mrs. Cruz asked as she looked from one student to the other.

Ron and Bonnie could only nervously smile back at her unable to say the reason for them being sent into detention. It was an awkward moment as neither of them wanted to answer her question but the old teacher was looking at them expecting an answer.

After a while Mrs. Cruz got the hint that neither of them wanted to explain the reason, so she just simply brushed them off to take a seat. The two obediently followed while the old teacher pulled out a book and then started reading.

"I guess it's our lucky day." Ron whispered to Bonnie before giving the brunette his signature goofy smile. Bonnie smiled back in response and then cautiously moved her hand to reach Ron's while keeping her eyes on the old teacher up front.

The two would hold hands while Mrs. Cruz didn't look and when she looked up they'd let go. Sometimes, if the teacher took longer to look at them Ron would kiss her hand or Bonnie would be the one to do it. It was like a child's game and they were definitely enjoying it. They were just about to reach each other's hand once more when they saw that Mrs. Cruz was already sleeping in front.

"Lucky day," Bonnie said to Ron with a mischievous smile on her beautiful face.

Ron could only gulp as he saw the twinkle in her eyes. It wasn't that he didn't want what she had in mind but now he was both scared and excited with the possibility of what she had in mind.

"Ahem," Bonnie audibly coughed as she tried to see if Mrs. Cruz would wake up.

She tried it once, twice but after the third time, she concur that Mrs. Cruz was in fact a heavy sleeper. Slowly and cautiously she stood up from her seat and then tip-toed over to Ron's chair. Without any warning, she sat on top of his lap and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ron was caught by surprise by this, but before he could make any noise, Bonnie had already shut him up by sealing his lips with hers. It lasted for more than a minute and the two only separated after they both needed to catch their breath.

Panting, Ron looked into Bonnie's teal eyes before gently caressing her cheek with his hand. Bonnie leaned on his hand as it brushed her cheek, savoring the sensation until their skins broke contact.

"She might wake up." Ron whispered to Bonnie but the latter on bit her lower lip and then wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"_I never thought she could be anymore sexier than she already is._" Ron thought to himself as he saw her lean forward to kiss him. Once again he was at a loss as Bonnie assaulted his lips, passionately and hungrily she took what was hers.

A soft moan escaped Ron's lips as they parted for the second time. This made Bonnie immediately sit up straight and turn around to look at the teacher in front. Luckily for them Mrs. Cruz was still fast asleep, unaware of what was happening between the two under her watch.

"Sorry," Ron whispered an apology to which she simply brushed off with a smile.

Feeling the rush from being caught turned Bonnie on. A smirk formed on her lips as her attention went back to Ron. Gently she brushed his hair before moving her face beside his ear.

"I think as a treat, for what you did for me yesterday..." Bonnie's sentence trailed off as she slowly raised his hand. "You deserve at least second base." She added as she moved his hand under her shirt. Ron's eyes turned the size of dinner plates as soon as his hand felt Bonnie's rich mounts.

Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine this could happen but here he was holding her rich mount under her shirt and bra.

"Do you like them?" Bonnie asked with a seductive voice. Ron could only nod in reply as he seemed to have lost his voice.

Bonnie smiled in response before kissing him once more. She had a couple of boyfriends before Ron but none of them had gotten to second base with her. It was true that most of them had spread rumors but none of them were actually true.

"You know, I won't get mad if you try to feel them." Bonnie told Ron in a matter-of-fact tone before smiling at him playfully.

"Right..." Ron muttered before laughing nervously.

Feeling both excited and nervous, Ron slowly moved his hand as it caressed her mount. Bonnie felt his gentle touch and it was sending tiny jolts of electricity through her body that was shaking her to her very core.

The sensation from both their kiss and Ron's gentle touches were too much for her that it made her release a soft moan. Ignoring any warning that popped in her mind about the teacher in front, Bonnie continued her assault with Ron's lips while letting him continue his exploration of her mounts.

"Bonnie," Ron muttered as he removed his hand from under her shirt.

Bonnie wanted to complain, to order him to return his hands to where but what Ron did caught her completely by surprise. Suddenly from being the passive one, Ron showed that he could be aggressive by using one hand to support Bonnie's back while the other guided her head closer to his as he deepened their kiss.

His tongue slowly familiarizing itself inside her mouth as he tasted her sweetness, causing Bonnie to moan once more but only this time a little bit louder than the last. This fuelled Ron's hunger more, as he pulled Bonnie closer, feeling and kissing her at the same time.

Both of them were already in a trance now as they were high in ecstasy. Everything felt good and everything felt right. There was nothing and no one around them, all that was important was this moment.

They were startled when someone moaned from behind Bonnie. This caused both of them to stop what they were doing and slowly turned their heads towards the sound.

Mrs. Cruz stirred in her chair as she tried to find a more comfortable position as she slept.

"That was close." Bonnie told Ron as she returned her gaze on him.

"I think I just lost a couple of years of my life." Ron joked as he tried to pull her closer.

"Well if that's the case then let me prolong your life." Bonnie replied before giving him a torrid kiss.

"I fail to see as to how that kiss can prolong life." Ron joked as he caressed her cheek.

"Kiss? I thought I was giving you CPR." Bonnie joked back before playfully slapping his arm.

Ron played hurt and then leaned his head on her chest. Bonnie didn't say anything but instead held his head closer to her by hugging it with both arms. They were in that position when Bonnie's mobile phone suddenly rang out loud.

Its music echoed thought-out the room, waking Mrs. Cruz from her sleep.

"What?" Mrs. Cruz exclaimed as she jumped up from her chair. Looking at the direction from where the sound came from, she caught both Bonnie and Ron red handed. Bonnie was still sitting on Ron's lap while hugging his head to her chest.

"Ms. Rockwaller and Mr. Stoppable, care to explain just what it is you two are doing?" The old teacher asked them as she stood in front of the class with her arms crossed over her chest.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yay! Finally uploaded chapter 9.. I hope you guys liked this chapter.. I know it's a bit off from the innocent and playful story from the start but I hope you still like this little change.. Please read and review guys.. J


End file.
